


Kitchen Island

by addisonackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, thigh riding, timeskip characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addisonackerman/pseuds/addisonackerman
Summary: A one shot in which Sasha dominates Mikasa.This is a smut drabble I wrote in my free time :D
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Kitchen Island

They burst through the door, lips connecting and limbs tangling. Sasha placed a hand on Mikasa's back, pulling her closer and pushing her against the wall. Sashas hand wrapped around Mikasa's throat, pulling their lips together.

"Sasha." Mikasa moaned, fingers tangling in brunette locks as the other girl kissed down her neck, breathing heavily against the skin.

Sasha reached beneath Mikasa's thighs and lifted her up, Mikasa's legs winding around her waist. She kissed over the taller women's neck, sucking and biting, leaving marks in her path. Sasha removed her hands from Mikasa's thighs and placed them on the wall beside Mikasa's head, connecting their lips in another hungry kiss.

Sasha pulled away from the wall and carried Mikasa into the kitchen, dropping her onto the marble island in the middle of the area. 

"S-Sasha, we eat here." Mikasa said, moaning slightly and closing her legs tightly, eyeing Sasha up and down.

"Well one of us is eating." Sasha mumbled, removing her tie and staring to unbutton her shirt, giving her girlfriend a sly smirk.

Mikasa kicked her heels off, and they fell onto the floor by Sashas feet. Sasha unbuttoned her shirt all the way and grabbed behind the taller girls knees, pulling her to the edge of the counter before setting her legs onto her shoulders.

Sasha pushed up the end of Mikasa's dress until it pooled at her waist, and Sasha leaned forward, her breath teasing Mikasa's already dripping cunt through the cloth that covered it. 

She hooked her fingers around Mikasa's panties, and slowly pulled them down her toned legs. She placed a wet kiss to Mikasa's inner thigh, grinning against the skin before lightly nibbling on the area.

Sasha licked her lips at the sight of Mikasa's glistening lips, "You are so wet Mika'."

"Just get on with it!" Mikasa pleaded, her hand coming down to grab the back of Sashas head and push her farther into her wetness.

Sasha chuckled, "As you wish."

Sasha licked a strip through Mikasa's folds, her hands coming to grip Mikasa's hips and hold her down against the counter as she devoured her pussy. Mikasa threw her head back, moaning loudly and pushing Sashas face further into her. Sasha drew circles over Mikasa's clit, jabbing it in the right places with her tongue.

"Focus on my tongue, baby." Sasha said, lips closing on Mikasa's bud and lightly sucking.

Sasha ran her tongue throughout Mikasa's wetness, groaning at the taste. Sasha felt Mikasa's legs closing around her head and she smirked against her pussy, making Mikasa moan even louder. 

Mikasa threw her head back in the air, breathing heavily as Sasha pressed her tongue flat against Mikasa's sex. Mikasa placed a hand behind Sashas head, tightly gripping her hair in her hands and pushing her further into her.

Mikasa's thighs started to tremble, "I-im g-gonna-"

"Yeah come on baby girl, come for me." Sasha encouraged, her tongue still swiping through Mikasa's entrance. 

Mikasa came all over Sashas tongue, leaning back on her hands with her head thrown back. Sasha licked her lips, cleaning her face of Mikasa's essence before standing back up again.

She placed her hands around Mikasa's back, pulling her closer and attaching her lips to the black-haired girls neck, softly kissing the skin while caressing her bare back. Mikasa grabbed the collar of Sashas button up, lightly tugging.

"You okay, baby?" Sasha asked, holding back a groan when Mikasa's hands slid under her shirt and to her sides.

Mikasa hummed in response, legs wrapping around Sashas waist again, and her lips finding Sashas cheek. "I'll never get over how good you are at that." she praised, grabbing the waistband of Sashas slacks and pulling her closer. 

She placed her hands on Sashas forearms, pushing the sleeves of her button up to her elbows. Sashas hands reached behind Mikasa, and she lightly climbed up onto the counter, her knee pressing against Mikasa's entrance as she climbed on top of her. Mikasa let out a whimper and backed up until she was laying in the center of the kitchen island.

"No shoes on the table, Sasha." Mikasa said, eyeing Sashas slacks and dress shoes, but Sasha just rolled her eyes.

"You won't be worrying about that in a minute." The brunette placed a kiss to Mikasa's chest, slightly smirking when she felt Mikasa shiver.

She placed a hand behind her girlfriends back, lifting her off the island and unhooking her bra, throwing it to the side before attaching her lips to Mikasa's bud. Her free hand played with Mikasa's other breast while she sucked on her other one.

Sasha trailed kisses down Mikasa's toned stomach, giving a kiss to each ab she came across. "I love you." Sasha muttered, pushing Mikasa's dress all the way down until it came off, and she threw it to the floor.

She sat back on her knees, admiring Mikasa's naked figure laying on the counter, her short hair tousled, eyes half lidded, and legs spread wide open. Sasha gripped Mikasa's ankles and put them onto her shoulders, turning and placing a kiss against the bone. 

She lightly kissed farther down Mikasa's legs, a finger making it's way towards the other girls dripping cunt. Sasha pressed a finger to Mikasa's clit, and the girls head jerked against the counter beneath her, and she winced slightly.

"The counter hurting your head?" Sasha softly asked, a bit of her accent popping out, and Mikasa whined.

Sasha climbed farther onto Mikasa, bringing her hand up and placing it beneath Mikasa's head as a cushion. She pushed her thigh onto Mikasa's entrance. "Get yourself off, I want to watch you."

Mikasa winced as her bare sex rubbed against the cloth of Sashas pants, but she kept moving her hips. Her arms scratched at Sashas shirt, hands moving to pull the button up off her shoulders but her hands were slapped away.

Mikasa whimpered and continued to move her hips, wetness smearing over Sashas pant leg. Sasha smirked as she watched Mikasa's face twist in pleasure as she rode her thigh, letting out puffs of breath. Sasha lightly pushed her thigh harder against Mikasa's pussy, causing Mikasa to let out a loud moan. 

"Oh thats such a good girl. You look so pretty getting off on my thigh." Sasha praised, leaning forward to place kisses along Mikasa's neck. She growled into the skin when she felt Mikasa's hips moving faster, and her movements soon became frantic. Mikasa passed her movements to slightly move her hips side to side along Sashas covered thigh.

Right before Mikasa was about to come, Sasha replaced her thigh with her fingers, entering them into Mikasa's cunt, starting a rough rhythm. It took no time for Mikasa to release, she came all over Sashas legs and fingers, letting out a loud moan as she desperately gripped at Sashas clothed back.

Sasha pulled her fingers out of Mikasa's entrance, putting them into Mikasa's mouth. "Suck." she demanded, and Mikasa complied.

She wiped Sashas fingers clean of her juices, moaning at the taste of herself. Sasha smiled and removed her fingers from Mikasa's mouth, leaning down to place a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you, baby. You were so good." Sasha said, pressing a kiss to the corner of her girlfriends mouth.

Mikasa let out a shaky breath, "Remind me to wipe this table down at least five times."


End file.
